Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Kashmir Grohl
Summary: es un am 100. Podra una nueva vecina derribar todos los muros que el creo durante su vida...acasio la muerte los separara? reviews!


Hasta que la muerte nos separe  
  
Esta vez, no comenzare con un "habia una vez"..algo tipico en los cuentos de hadas, o esos que siempre el heroe se queda con la chica...antes no entendia el porque de las historias tristes, que otros escritores, mas famosos que yo, escribian..  
  
Hasta ahora, que me he dado cuenta de que no todo es un cuento de hadas...que en realidad esos libros, representan la vida real...  
  
Esta vez no les hare un cuento sobre una historia feliz...porque lo que tengo guardado en mi corazon, me esta lastimando y demasiado...necesito poder desahogarme, ademas de cumplir una promesa, a la unica persona que me ha interesado en mi vida.  
  
Se pensaran, Aoshi Shinomori, interesado realmente en alguien. Pero asi lo fue. Ella fue mi vida, incluso mi muerte.  
  
Mi felicidad y condena comenzo cuando la conoci, hace dos años ya. Yo apenas era un escritor principiante...que iba todas las tardes, a la plaza independencia, a tomar un café en la pasiva, tratando de ver a la gente en aquella plaza, buscando una musa para poder escribir, lo que seria mi primer obra..  
  
Pero por mas que lo trataba no salia nada, era como una pluma sin tinta, un niño sin saber que hacer..  
  
Viendo a todas esas personas, grandes personajes, como la vieja señora Morris, vestida elegantemente, esperando, según dice ella, a que su marido, muerto, que la fuera a buscar..en frente a la plaza..  
  
O el niño que siempre intenta montar una cometa, si supiera que la epoca perfecta es en primavera...  
  
Todos personajes pero que yo no lograba plasmarlos en un papel, tan siempre era eso..pero no lograba hacerlo...  
  
Pero como siempre yo sentado como un tonto, mirando a personas extrañas para mi...  
  
Llegadas las dos de la tarde, como todos los dias, dejo mi dinero en la mesa y me retiro a mi departamento, a escuchar musica..para poder iunspirarme...pero ese dia fue diferente a todos los demas. Cuando llego al edificio en la ciudad Vieja, me encuentro con un camion de mudanza, al parecer los gonzales se habian mudado...pero sin hacerle mucha importancia al asunto me dirijo hacia el elevador, grata sorpresa la que me lleve, cai al piso enseguida que las puertas corredizas se abrieron, a causa de algo grande, pero no tan pesado, pero que con la fuerza del golpe cai, sin remedio.  
  
Cuando reacciono, siento un cuerpo caliente encima mio, que se estaba levantando enseguida que se dio cuenta, y timidamente me ayuda a levantarme, yo pensaba decirle algo como que haces idiota! O algo asi, pero cuando me encontre con esos hermosos ojos verdes, quede sin palabras, ella era... algo inexplicable lo que senti ese dia.  
  
Pude notar como ella tambien me observaba, pero enseguida se sonrojo y timidamente me pidio disculpas..y yo como un idiota no le dije nada...pues no sabia que decir! Por primera vez en mi vida me habia quedado sin palabras, ya se que me conocen como alguien que no habla..pero una cosa es decirlo, otra es pensarlo..y yo ni siquiera pense en que responderle, solo me quede ahí mirándola, admirándola.  
  
Soy Misao Makimachi- me dijo ella, sonriendo...era la sonrisa mas hermosa que habia visto..- y tu eres?- pregunto haciendola nuevamente sonrojar.  
  
Shinomori Aoshi.  
  
Shinomori..un apellido poco comun aquí- dijo ella saliendo un poco de su timidez.  
  
Es japones, y me parece que Makimachi tampoco es comun- dije sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
Ella se sonrojo, me estaba gustando esas racciones, sus mejillas sonrojadas la hacian mucho mas linda, aun.- si, el mio tambien es japones, jeje.- coloco uno de sus brazos por detrás de su nuca, haciendo una mueca graciosa, para mi.  
  
Necesitas ayuda?- pregunte, aun no podia creer mis reacciones, generalmente no soy muy cortez que digamos..  
  
Si, realmente si- me respondio avergonzada.  
  
La ayude a subir las cosas que le quedaban, generalmente eran todas cajas y uno que otro mueble que se habia olvidado de subir. De casualidad su nuevo departamento quedaba efrente del mio. Pude notar que ella tenia muchos libros...pero cuando digo muchos, quiero decir muchos mas de doscientos.  
  
Es que me gusta leer- fue lo unico que respondio al ver mi cara sorprendida. Agarro un libro en particular, y se lo muestro- la constitución de la republica?- pregunto.  
  
Lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando derecho, es mi primer año y quiero estar bien preparada..  
  
A si que tienes dieciocho?/-  
  
Si.. y tu?  
  
Veintitrés- repondo.  
  
Y tu estudias?- esta chica se esta volviendo muy curiosa para mi gusto..  
  
Si, estoy en el ultimo año de mi carrera...- me adelanto a respoder su siguiente pregunta.- estoy haciendo un profesorado de literatura, ademas de intentar ser un escritor.  
  
Note como sus ojos brillaron al escuchar que quiero ser un escritor- entonces puedes monstrarme algun libro tuyo?  
  
Es que aun no tengo uno.  
  
No?- me pregunto sorpendida..  
  
Estoy, como decirlo..  
  
Sin inspiración?- dijo ella poniendo las palabras sobre mi boca.  
  
Se diria que si..- siento un pequeño bip en mi reloj, avisando ya que habia llegado la hora, me fijo bien y compruebo que ya es tarde..que rapido pasa el tiempo cuando uno esta, comodo...  
  
Ella al verme se da cuenta- tienes que irte..- me dice, mostrando un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.  
  
Si- solo un seco si respondo.  
  
Te invitaria un café, pero como ves aun no he desempacado mis cosas- se rie, es como una pequeña niña. ------------------------------------  
  
No se como ocurrio, ni menos como se me ocurrio a mi, pero minutos después estabamos en mi departamento, ella sentada en el sofa de mi living; mientras que yo me debatia conmigo mismo por haberla invitado, dentro de mi cocina, preparando el dichoso café.  
  
Cuando llego al living, con la pequeña bandeja, los cafes, y unas galletitas que agradezco en ese momento de que mi hermana me las enviara...la veo a ella enfrente a la ventana, con una mirada melancolica, mirando como las gotas de la lluvia hacian contacto con el vidrio...¿desde cuando habia comenzado a llover? No tenia ni la mas minima idea, pero verla asi, no queria interrumpirla, era demasiado perfecto lo que veia mis ojos en ese momento, que ni me anime a decir nada, solo apoye la bandeja en la pequeña mesita, cerca del sofa..y la mire..  
  
siempre- interrumpio ella aquel cuadro, al percatarse de mi presencia, algo casi imposible de hacer, porque siempre, desde pequeño fui muy cauteloso y podian pasar horas y nadie se percataba de mi presencia- mi padre siempre dice que cuando llueve, es por alguien a quien perdio a su gran amor...- se giro, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo para que no me preocupara- perdona por mis cursilerias, es que extraño muco a mi familia...  
  
Y donde estan ellos?- fue lo unico que pregunte.  
  
Ellos estan en otra ciudad.- respondio, demostrándome que no le molestaba hablar de su familia con prácticamente un desconocido..- sabes- agrego mientras le daba un sorbo al café- prefiero mas el te- dijo divertida.  
  
Yo rei en ese momento y ella se me quedo mirándome fijamente-sabes que tienes una hermosa sonrisa?...no la habia notado- note que eso se le escapo, porque enseguida se puso muy nerviosa...  
  
Es porque nunca rio- le dije para calmarla. Ella se sorprendio- pero por que no lo haces? Si sonreir es uno de los placeres mas lindos de la vida...  
  
Es solo que nunca me dieron ganas...- me encogi de hombros, el tema del porque no sonreia no era uno de mis preferidos y preferia no decirlo.- y entonces te gusta esta ciudad?- dije para cambiar de tema.  
  
Si, claro que me gusta, es mas nunca debi haberme ido de aquí..- me respondio olvidando lo anterior.- es que cuando tenia doce años me tuve que ir a vivir a otra ciudad..y siempre extrañe esta..por eso regrese, fue una de mis metas...  
  
Y tus otras metas?- ya me estaba volviendo muy curioso, pero sentia que queria saber todo de ella.  
  
Creo que eso es privado- solto una carcajada- pero bueno, si te las diria te parecerían demasiado tontas..  
  
Esta bien, si no quieres decirmelo esta todo bien.  
  
Sabes, me pareces un chico muy agradable, todo lo contrario a lo que dijo la señora Morris..  
  
A si?- me sorprendio- y que fue lo que dijo ella?  
  
He bueno- se agacho de hombros y casi susurrando me respondio- que eras un cubo de hielo.  
  
Me rei tanto de ese comentario que hasta ella me quedo mirándome con cara de que loco que estas, es que me decian asi todo el tiempo...pero sonaba tan gracioso de sus labios.  
  
Se fijo en el reloj la hora- huy ya es tarde, mañana tengo que ir a la universidad y muy temprano...fue un placer conocerte Aoshi- me dijo ella mientras me daba un rapido beso en mi mejilla y se retiraba a su departamento- adios, Misao- susurre, mientras colocaba mi mano el la mejilla que aun tenia el calor del contacto...  
  
----------------------------------------- -------  
  
las semanas pasaon y aquellos cafes en mi departamento eran cada vez mas seguidas. En esos dias empece a conocer bien a Misao, ella me relataba cosas de su familia, de sus amigos, toda aquella vida en aquel pueblo, que al parecer ella no queria..ella siempre me decia que no le gustaba para nada ese puebo, que estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto.  
  
Y yo la miraba, y escuchaba todo lo que ella me decia; parecia facinado con cada una de sus historias; y tambien le contaba algunas anegdotas mias...  
  
Era extraño, que yo fuera tan abierto con alguien. Pero ella rompia cada esquema mio, cada muro, con una sonrisa, en tan solo un segundo derretia toda barrera creada por mi.  
  
Pero esta ultima semana, todo habia cambiado en mi. Fue exactamente cuando estabamos viendo una película y ella estaba comiendo pop corn; yo estaba tan distraido que no la escuche, entonces ella bromeando me tiro todo el bol con el pop en la cabeza...  
  
Se rio tanto en ese momento, que se distrajo y no se pudo dar cuenta del almohadón que le tire.  
  
----------------- Automáticamente comenzamos una guerra de almohadones ---------------------------------------------  
  
pero cuando ella se subio al borde del sillon para darme un golpe con la almohada, se resbalo y yo la tome de la cintura para evitar que cayera.  
  
ERROR  
  
Ambos caimos al suelo, ella quedo encima de mi, yo aun sosteniéndola por la cintura, que para sorpresa se amoldaba perfectamente para mi. Su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del mio, podia sentir su respiración agitada, encima de mis labios...y sus ojos verdes, profundos perdiéndose en mi mirada.  
  
No sabiamos ninguno que hacer, nos quedamos mirándonos, en esa peculiar posición; muy confortable para mi...  
  
comenzamos a acercarnos.....nuestros labios estaban cada vez mas cerca..y antes de poder hacer contacto.  
  
¡Suena el maldito timbre!  
  
Nos levantamos enseguida e hicimos como que nada habia pasado, entonces fui a abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa no habia nadie, maldito enano del apartamento de arriba, siempre jugando al ring raje ; justo e el momento menos oportuno...  
  
Maldije por dentro...y me gire hacia ella, que se me quedo mirándome, nerviosa. Pero enseguida se retiro, dejándome a mi solo, confundido, encerrado en ese living...debatiéndome con mismo.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, creo que desde la primera vez que la vi me cautivo con su sonrisa, convirtiéndome lentamente en su esclavo...la necesidad de verla se me hacia cada vez mayor y ahora que en estos ultimos dias no la habia visto, me sentia como un loco, buscado su droga para poder sarciar su deseo..  
  
Pero yo no podia decirle lo que me ocurria; ella era demasiado inocente para enredarse con alguien como yo; yo tan solo la atraeria a mi soledad, a mis amgustias..y yo no queria quitarle el brillo a mi hermosa flor.  
  
Así que entre mi depresión y mi amor platónico; por primera vez me sente enserio delante de mi computadora y comence a escribir; comence mi primera obra; donde ella seria mi musa; la heroína que logro con tan solo una mirada, salvar al principe de sus tinieblas.  
  
Fue sorprendente el ver como las palabras corrian libremente por mis dedos y quedarse plasmados en la pantalla. Fue increíble que en tan solo una el libro. Llegando a ser de mas de cien paginas...un logro extraño para alguien que nunca habia logrado plasmar para un libro ni cinco...  
  
------------------------------------------- -------------- Pero ella me habia dado, de alguna manera, lo que necesitaba para poder comenzar a escribir. --------------------------------------- ------------  
  
queria entregárselo; que ella fuera la primera y la unica en tener esas palabras...dedicadas solamente a ella. Comence a releer mi obra; y una escena particular me llamo la atencion ¿cuándo se me habia cruzado en la cabeza eso?  
  
Ahí decia que el principe...habia temido siempre de atraer a su bella dama a la oscuridad, pero ella sorprendentemente lo habia hecho regresar a la luz..  
  
Entonces..podia haber una posibilidad de que eso pasara con nosotros? No lo sabia; pero por primera vez en mi vida, decidi hacer algo que nunca lo haria...me tiraria al pozo, sin saber lo que ocurriria...  
  
Entonces; en un paquete que cuidadosamente embolvi; le entrege mi obra.. y una dedicatoria, solo para ella, explicándole claramente el motivo de no haberla ido a visitar, el de negarme a verla, y diciéndole todo lo que la amaba...  
  
------------------------------------ ahora solo quedaba esperar....y eso era algo que yo hacia muy bien -----------------------------------------  
  
a eso de las doce de la noche, tocan el timbre...le habia prometido en la carta..que no dormiria hasta volver a verla y eso estaba haciendo...la estaba esperando.  
  
Cuando abro la puerta la veo a ella, llorando, por mi culpa, me senti como un cretino; el hacerla sufrir...note que tenia mo obra entre sus razos, apoyado en su pecho...  
  
No sabia que hacer, la tenia ahí...las palabras no me salian, ni siquiera podia moverme.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
un golpe en seco resuena en toda la habitación  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
era el libro que ella solto cuando fue a abrazarme. Diciéndome que sentia lo mismo por mi....la abrace, como si nunca quisiera soltarla, la bese probando sus hermosos labios, dulces..y mios.  
  
Por primera vez en mi vida..me senti tan feliz.  
  
Gire con ella en mis brazos repitiéndole una y otra vez que la amaba. Y ella me respondia con la misma intensidad.  
  
Una nueva vida comenzaria en ese dia, y gracias a ella yo tenia una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz.  
  
-----------------  
  
cinco meses pasaron desde aquella noche, y cada dia le agradecia a dios por haberla metido en mi vida. Es increíble como en un solo momento, sin darte cuenta..una persona puede cambiarte totalmente y que un solo instante puede cambiarlo todo.  
  
Ella logro extraer al verdadero Aoshi, al que habia desaparecido cuando sus padres murieron, aquel que se rindio, que se habia convertido en una sombra..llena de burlas por las personas, aquel hombre que se habia encerrado en su departamento.  
  
En tan solo cinco meses me devolvió a la vida, ella logro hacerme sonreir, derretirme por su sonrisa y desear besarla a cada momento.  
  
Todas las noches, nos quedábamos hasta tarde, viendo películas....recostados juntos sobre el viejo sofa, abrazados y rodeados por una colcha. A veces nos dormiamos en la mitad de la película y era hermoso despertar a su lado en esas mañanas...despertarla con un beso y llevarle el desayuno.  
  
Era increíble que yo sin haberla llegado a tocar, sintiera tantas cosas por ella!  
  
La acompañaba cada mañana a la universidad y la buscaba al final de mis clases con una rosa blanca, sus preferidad...su florero en su departamento cada dia tenia una nueva, haciendo de a poquito un hermoso ramo, que duraria una eternidad..porque siempr habria una nueva rosa, para ella...  
  
Pero no pude notar, que algo mas poderoso que el amor se estaba apoderando de ella, en ese momento estaba tan pegado a mi felicidad, que no vi las tantas veces que mi pequeña se desmayaba..o se sentia mal, o las tantas veces que la fiebre se apoderaba de ella..  
  
------------------------  
  
Y fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo mal estaba pasando, al no encontrarla en la salida de la universidad...al entrar a su departamento y encontrarlo totalmente vacio; solo una carta habia en el, Aoshi, decia con su caligrafia...  
  
Fui a mi habitación a leer aquella carta, tal vez habia ahí una explicación para su partida...y la encontre; esa carta me destruyo por completo..después de leerla la angustia se apodero de mi, y comence a romper todo lo que encontraba en mi habitación, tire mis libros, mi laptop, todo lo que habia en mi escritorio...lo unico que quedo imtacto fue una foto de ella, la cual tome entre mis manos y la coloque en mi pecho fuertemente mientras me ahogaba en mi desesperación...  
  
No fui a la universidad durante dos semanas, ni siquiera recibia a nadie, casi comia, por lo que me habia dado mas que cuenta de que estaba muy debil... en algunos mensajes de mis compañeros me decian que debia olvidarla, que otras mujeres habian para mi...pero ellos no me entendían ¿cómo alguien que vivio siempre en la soledad, después de tocar el cierlo y perderlo..podria seguir viviendo?  
  
Ella me habia dado toda la felicidad que nunca pense que tendría y en tan solo un momento tiro todo a la borda...  
  
Aun leia cada noche su carta, intentando buscarle un porque a esas palabras...  
  
Aoshi, conoci a alguien.. perdoname, pero pense que te amaba..pero después de conocerlo a el me di cuenta de que lo unico que sentia por ti era un cariño..  
  
Nunca olvidare los momentos de felicidad..  
  
Entre otras cosas mas, que ya ni queria una persona podia venir en un segundo y robármela, quetarmela de mi lado..quitarme mi luz, un bastardo que es nada mas que un intruso para mi..el no pertenece a esta historia, pero al final se queda con mi vida...  
  
Comence a desahogarme con una botella de wisky, no soy alguien de tomar..pero eso era lo unico que me mantenia en pie..recorria los rincones de mi departamento, borracho; lamentandome por su perdida..  
  
¿por qué Misao?- gritaba una y otra vez. Para después dormirme y al otro dia volver a tener una resaca..  
  
pero finalmente una noche de viernes, sali de mi departamento, con mi botella en mano y comence a caminar; sin rumbo alguno..camine durante minutos, horas...para poder quitarme este dolor..pero no lo lograba, tenia que verla..a si que segui caminando, camine sin parar durante dias...apenas habia comprado algo para beber o comer, me sentia debil ya..y cuando llegue a la puerta de una casa en particular, cai rendido...lo unico que senti fue a alguien abriendo la puerta.  
  
Cuando desperte, me habia dado cuenta de que estaba en la casa de ella; su madre me habia hecho entrar con la ayuda de su vecino; se sentia muy mal al verme asi...  
  
¿cómo diablos camine 100 km y no me di cuenta? Acaso la desesperación me habia traido hacia ella...era algo inhumano hacer algo asi..  
  
estaba todo lastimado y sucio, ella me permitio unas ropas de su esposo, y me dijo que me duchara..lo hice y luego de estar limpio ella me ofrecio alimento, pero yo no lo acepte..  
  
donde esta Misao?- fue lo unico que dije, después de estar tanto tiempo callado.  
  
Aoshi, misao esta en la clinica..fue a buscar unos examenes- me dijo Okon, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían.  
  
Examenes? Fue lo unico que pude decir.  
  
Aoshi, yo se muy bien que mi hija te dejo sin explicaciones...pero..  
  
Ella me abandono por otro- fue lo que dije, y lo dije de una manera tan fria que incluso a mi me molesto. Es que tenia un dolor tan enorme, que era imposible contenerlo  
  
No, Aoshi...ella no te quiso abandonar.- yo me sorprendi y la mire fijamente, mientras ella comenzaba a relatarme el verdadero por que.  
  
Leucemia, eso nos habia separado.  
  
Mi niña estaba enferma..tenia una especie de cancer en la sangre y yo no me habia dado cuenta. Ella se estaba debilitando ante mi y yo no hice nada!  
  
Por eso ella se fue, mi niña no queria atarte a su enfermedad- termino diciéndome Okon. Yo sali corriendo de su casa fui hasta la playa...necesitaba pensar, absorver toda esa informacion; mi niña estaba sufriendo....y ella no queria que yo la viera sufrir.  
  
La noche llego rapido; una tormenta se aproximaba, pero a mi no me importaba..la lluvia comenzo a mojarme, y yo seguia ahí, no la sentia; pero si mis lagrimas...yo queria estar con ella, no me importaba...yo haria que ella viviera, y si no moriria junto a ella..nada, ni siquiera la muerte podia separarme de ella.  
  
Regrese a su casa, y vi como sus padres se marchaban, dejándola sola...golpie la puerta fuertemente, mis manos temblaban, mis labios tambien, pero ni siquiera me importaba el frio..solo queria verla a ella.  
  
Abrio la puerta y ahí estabamos los dos mirándonos nuevamente, después de casi cinco semanas. Por dios, ella estaba mucho mas delgada..y palida, era algo que sinceramente no estaba listo para ver..y apenas la vi, me arrodille ante ella y comence a nunca lo habia hecho en mi vida.  
  
Aoshi..que haces aquí?- su voz sonaba sorprendida y debil- entra que estas mojado y te vas a enfermar.  
  
No me importa- mi voz temblaba a causa del frio que tenia- no me importa si me enfermo...si me muero...ya no me importa nada si no estas a mi lado...  
  
Aoshi- me susurro, mientras comenzaba a llorar- sabes que no podemos estar juntos..yo estoy con..  
  
Nadie..ya se todo pudiste haberme mentido?!!  
  
Aoshi..yo no puedo..no quiero lastimarte..- su llanto aumento. Yo en ese momento me levante y coloce mis manos en su rostro- podemos superarlo mi amor...- le dije mientras retiraba sus lagrimas que estaban es sus mejillas.  
  
Aoshi, por favor..no quiero que sufras..vete- me decia una y otra vez..pero yo aun no la soltaba.  
  
Dime que no me amab, mirame fijamente a los ojos y dime que no me amas..y te dejare..pero si me amas, no te separes de mi...yo no quiero dejarte sola, ni ahora ni nuca.  
  
Como podes pedirme que te diga algo que sabes que es falso- nuevamente las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos..apagados- sabes bien que te amo ma s que a mi propia vida..  
  
Entonces dejame estar contigo.- dije antes de besarla como un intruso, sin permiso, sin que ella reaccionara, pero finalmente ella se rindio y comenzo a corresponder mi beso.- te amo- le susurre apenas terminamos de besarnos.  
  
Te amo- me respondio ella- siempre lo hare.  
  
Entramos a la casa, y ella me dijo que me sentara frente a la estufa de leña... mientras ella buscaba en el baño unas toallas para secarme. Cuando llego yo, me quito mi camiza y comenzo a secar mi piel empapada...mientras que yo cerraba mis ojos. Seco mi espalda suavemente..pero para mi sorpresa paro..y apoyo su cabeza en mi espalda deznuda..pude sentir sus lagrimas.  
  
Me gire y la abraze...me murmuro muchas veces lo mucho que me queria..y yo la bese, gentilmente, demostrándole que estaria con ella...y pidiéndole, mejor dicho rogándole que dejara que ese dolor fuera de los dos.  
  
Esa noche, nos entregamos mutuamente..mientras que la leña se consumia lentamente.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------   
  
la lleve a mi departamento, ella queria estar nuevamente en su ciudad. Cada noche nos acostábamos juntos en nuestra cama..y yo la abrazaba..haciendola sentir segura.  
  
La sentia levantarse durante la noche, y sentia como vomitaba..y como lloraba detrás de la puerta del baño. Cad anoche que ella se despertaba yo iba y la abrazaba..y la acunaba hasta que se tranquilizara y terminara durmiéndose.  
  
La acompañaba todas las veces al medico, y la ayudaba en todos los tratamientos. Pero mi niña cada vez perdia mas las esperanzas...los tratamientos y las quimioterapias la debilitaban muchísimo. Habian veces que domia dos dias enteros, que no podia digerir alimento alguno.  
  
Su peso habia disminuido muchísimo..ahora se podian ver sus huesos fácilmente y cuando la abrazaba se sentian muchísimo. Sus ojos ya no eran los de antes... habian veces que no podia ni moverse...estaba tan debil que se podia lastimar muy fácilmente.  
  
Las veces que ella era internada, cada vez eran mas frecuentes...los tratamientos aumentaban a un ritmo casi controlable. Su cabello ya no tenia el brillo de antes...y en las ultimas sebanas se le habia caido cantidades grandes, tanto que habian zonas en las cuales se podian ver su cuero cabelludo.  
  
Ya era una tortura el ver a mi flor asi, y yo sin poder hacer nada. Me sentia un incompetente..deseaba mas que nada intercambiar su puesto y ser yo el que se marchitara y no ella...cuando ella no me veia, yo me encerraba a llorar, era algo muy doloroso verla asi, llorando y viéndola desear la muerte cada vez mas...  
  
Habia comenzado a tener problemas respiratorios..al pequeño esfuerzo ya comenzaba a tener palpitaciones. Ya no podia levantarse, ni siquiera moverse. Estaba postrada en nuestra cama... su piel era mas palida...sus ojos estaban rodeados por grandes ojeras y sus labios estaban tan palidos como ella...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
una tarde, mientras yo le leia un lo hacia cada tarde..ella me llamo. Me recoste a su lado, mientras acariciaba su piel, era increíble que aun siguiera siendo tan suave...  
  
aoshi- me susurro, su voz era agitada..y suave, apenas podia hablar- prometeme...prometeme que contaras nuestra historia..  
  
lo hare- dije mientras comenzaba a llorar, sabia bien lo que ocurriria...sabia que esta seria la ultima charla que tendría con ella..sabia que seria la ultima vez que la besaria, que la veria.  
  
Te amo- me dije mientras me pide que la bese por ultima vez- vive por mi...  
  
Nos volveremos a ver.- me susurra mientras cierra sus ojos, para no abrirlos mas...su mano cae delicadamente entre las sabanas. Yo la abrazo, y comienzo a desahogarme entre sus brazos....grito, grito como quise hacerlo durante tanto tiempo..lloro porque la vida me la ha quitado..porque perdi a la persona mas importante de mi vida...  
  
Su funeral fue al dia siguiente, yo quise encargarme personalmente de todos los gastos..queria darle mi ultimo regalo. Ahí estaban todas las personas que la querian, sufriendo a mi lado...okon y Hiko (sus padres) me abrazaron y por primera vez en esa tarde..vieron una lagrima de mis mejillas.  
  
-------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
una semana después de su muerte, me volvi a sentar en mi computadora y comence a escribir...  
  
asi, comence a relatar todo lo que senti...todo lo que sufri. Esta sera mi ultima historia..porque finalmente me reunire con ella.  
  
Mi amada misao...cumpli nuestra promesa.  
  
Nos volveremos a ver.  
  
Por siempre tuyo..  
  
Aoshi.  
  
fin del libro  
  
aoshi Shinomori fue encontrado la noche del sabado 15 de diciembre, muerto en su habitación. Los forenses dicen que la causa de su muerte fue la ingestión de medicamentos con alcohol...se catalogo como un suicidio.  
  
Su funeral fue televisado, por ser el de uno de los mas importantes escritores de su generación. Fue enterrado en el cementerio de la ciudad, junto a la tumba de su bella esposa Misao Shinomori, muerta hace mas de un mes.  
  
Ambos en donde se encuentres..descansen en paz, aquí seran recordados con mucho cariño.  
  
Soy Mariana Walsh..volvemos a estudios.  
  
en el cementerio de la ciudad, se podian distinguir dos siluetas..ambas teniendo un ramo de rosas..rojas y blancas. Ambos estaban frente a dos lapidas unidas.  
  
Por fin estamos juntos, nuevamente- susurro un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, mientras colocaba el ramo de rosas Blancas, en una tumba particular, para luego colocar el tro ramo, el de rosas blancas en la otra.  
  
Y ahora es para siempre- responde la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado, mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
Ambas personas comienzan a caminar, de la mano, hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
Las almas de los dos amantes, finalmente se reencontraron y esta vez eternamente.  
  
FIN.  
  
a plaza independencia es una de las principalkes plazas de Montevideo, se situa en la ciudad vieja, y ahí es donde reposan los restos del procer del pais.  
  
La pasiva es un restaurant muy conocido, por lo menos en el uruguay. Siceramente no se si hay en otros paises jejeje...por lo menos en brazil estoy segura de que no hay..  
  
la ciudad vieja es la parte mas antigua de Montevideo, generalmente ahora esta repleta de comercios y edificios muy antiguos, con un hermoso diseño en lo que es en la arquitectura.  
  
Generalmente cuando una persona entra a la facultad..o universidad como quieran decirle, en mi pais es entre los dieciocho o diecinueve..no se en otros paises como sera.  
  
La leucemia es una enfermedad en la sangre..cancer de la sangre. La mayoría de las leucemias no tienen causa conocida. La exposición a radiaciones ionizantes y ciertos productos químicos como el benceno son algunos de los factores que pueden producir la enfermedad  
  
Los síntomas de las leucemias agudas son la fiebre irregular, el sangrado espontáneo por las encías, membranas mucosas o bajo la piel, y anemia de rápida evolución. Las leucemias mielocíticas crónicas se caracterizan además por el aumento del bazo, y las leucemias linfocíticas crónicas por la tumefacción de los ganglios linfáticos.  
  
En el tratamiento de las leucemias se emplean tanto la quimioterapia como la radiación ionizante En las leucemias agudas, estos tratamientos tienen una tasa de curación aparente de cerca del 50%, y un 90% de los pacientes consiguen una remisión de tres años o más.  
  
Como ven me informe para hacer este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado....yo queria describir, en gran parte los sentimientos de Aoshi..que son difíciles de demostrar..cambie bastante su personalidad. espero que no les moleste eso y menos que lo haya hecho uruguayo..es que tenia ganas de meter lugares muy bien conocidos.  
  
Pensaba no hacerle un final como el que hice..pero si no lo hacia, quedaria muy triste y yo tenia ganas de hacerlos encontrase..después de la muerte.  
  
Bueno..me gustaria saber que es lo que opinan de este fic.  
  
Ja ne 


End file.
